


santa's photo booth 🌠 10/12

by fredastaire



Series: ⭐ 12 days of tyrus ⭐ [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus, M/M, and figuring stuff out, but thats okay!, day ten santa's photo booth, it's awkward because theyre young, tyrus is in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredastaire/pseuds/fredastaire
Summary: Cyrus is wearing elf ears.





	santa's photo booth 🌠 10/12

The mall was filled with bright colors and sweet smells, and Cyrus was there, followed closely be Andi and Buffy. Buffy was having to work as Santa's elf for a few hours, and she claimed it was miserable, so Andi and Cyrus decided to come along. Moral support and whatnot. Plus, he'd thought it would be a good experience. 

No. He was dressed like an elf in the middle of the mall. 

He stole a glance at Andi. She was standing at the entrance, with her hands on her hips, looking, frankly, way more confident about her costume than Cyrus was. 

That's when Cyrus saw him approaching the booth. His boyfriend. Cyrus wanted to melt into the floor. This exact scenario was one of the several things Cyrus worried about daily, but it was the kind of thing that you assumed was just too horrifying to actually happen. He wasn't nervous around TJ at all anymore, but for the first time in a few months, he averted his eyes and tried hard not to make eye contact as TJ entered through the gates, and Cyrus could hear Andi's surprised voice and he could see her glance at him out of the corner of his eyes.

He sighed as TJ rapidly approached Santa, and, by extension, himself, and toyed with the camera hung around his neck. It was time to face his worst nightmares. 

He started to stand up, and TJ locked eyes with him way too quickly. Cyrus forced his eyes downward, to the toddler gripping TJ's hand. "Are you here to see Santa?" He asked, struggling to keep to his lines. He looked back up and TJ had this stupid grin on his face. 

"You have.. ears." TJ said, pointing at the sides of his head.

"I know, I put them there." Cyrus said. Then, still grinning, TJ let the child he was with climb onto Santa's lap, and Cyrus kneeled with his camera to take a picture. The toddler loudly proclaimed that she wanted to go to space or something or the other, but, frankly, Cyrus was too mortified to hear it all. He handed the photo to TJ, still avoiding eye contact. 

"You can mock me about this later. We have customers," he mumbled, although the other customers weren't in any rush. "Just give us money."

"You look adorable." TJ blurted out. "Pretty cool.”

Cyrus finally looked him in the eyes, with probably the most incredulous expression ever. 

Now they were both embarrassed. 

“That was a compliment.” TJ said, looking over at the toddler he’d brought, who was looking especially bored with them. Cyrus wondered briefly if this was their version of parents talking in public while their kids got bored, but he realized that those interactions were probably a lot less awkward. 

“Thanks, I think. The ears look a little bit odd, since I already have ears, underneath where the elf ears go.” Cyrus said, and then smiled at the toddler. “I think you have somewhere to go, and so do I. I’m getting paid for this, y’know. 

“Right, right, of course.” TJ said, but he hesitated. “The elf ears are cute.” 

Then he turned around and left, the toddler walking behind him. Cyrus waved at his back, and then looked back at Santa and the other kids in line. His face was warm now, and it was weird, because TJ’s compliments hadn’t been particularly deep at all, but they still made him feel better. 

Being in a relationship was weird. It was different. It was awkward. It was nice.

 


End file.
